Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens module. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an imaging lens module applicable to mobile terminals.
Description of Related Art
For the conventional optical lens modules used in the mobile terminals, the appearance of the lens element is mostly disc-shaped, and the appearance of the optical component is mostly annular or cylindrical for the advantages of manufacturing. When the pixels of the optical lens module are increased, the volume and the outer diameter of the lens element and the optical component should be enlarged, and it results in problems of non-imaging light and poor image quality. Hence, the technique of volume shrinkage for the optical lens modules is developed.
The conventional way to shrink the volume of the optical lens modules is cutting the outer diameters of the lens elements and the optical components, however, the assembly strength between the lens elements and the optical components would be decreased. Moreover, the optical quality and manufacturing yield rate would also be reduced. For the optical lens modules with greater outer diameter, the excessive stray light cannot be effectively suppressed.
Therefore, the optical lens modules with properties of volume shrinkage, stray light effectively suppressed and stable quality are urgently required to the markets.